


The Angels Cry

by amypond633



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Motherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a weeping angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fanfictions, I brought it over form quotev so dont hate.

  You always see me but you never look. You walk by me every day but you never notice me. I used to have power and greatness, now i am nothing. No one knows of me. I can not touch you or even speak to you. I have a name of shame that is known by few and spoken by fewer. I have hurt people and i have seen the effect of loss. They call me a weeping angel and i am so alone and lost.  
         
        My name was Elaine, I was born on the planet Galifrey ranked time lord. I lead a normal life on Galifrey and when I was old enough i got married and had a son. he was wild, he never listened and loved to find new things. I tried to raise him as a normal child but he was too free spirited to be held in one place. Galifrey was just too small for him.  
        Years latter i heard stories about my wonderful son. He was making quite a mess for the time lord council, almost too much of a mess. All they told me was that he had changed his name, and it was all he responded to. Doctor.


	2. The women and him

I tried to not hunt people that were innocent. Only when I needed to feed did I hunt and touch people, and even them I try to find robbers and murderers. One day i was grabbed the a group of filthy humans. they took me to a big house chained my hands and left me in a cabinet. i don't know how long i was in that cabinet after they closed the doors, it could have been years. when they finally opened the doors a woman was slowly turning towards me. She had long curly blond hair under a gritty black hat. She was warring a matching black dress and little black heals. Her lips were blood red and her face was pail from fright. i saw the terror in her eyes as she tried to back away from me.  
        A man i had never seen before stood right behind her. He had an annoyingly smug smile on his face and was dressed hideously. Of course anything was better than the cloths on Galifrey. He reached over to the wall and turned of the lights. The room was completely dark and that's when i felt it. the women had time in her. She was ether from Galifrey its self, or at lest part Galifreyan. I wanted her too see me. not as an angel but as someone like her. I grabbed her wrist, and held tight.  
        The lights came on and the man left. We were left staring at each other. both prisoners of the other, with no way to even communicate. I was beginning to think that we would be like this forever, until I heard a noise so familiar and welcoming. A type 40 T.A.R.D.I.S. with the brakes left on.  
It appeared in the shape of a blue police box, chameleon circuit  must be broke. A wiry boy in a bow tie and suspenders stepped out, and i knew him at once. It was my son, the Doctor. Even though his face was changed I knew it was him. He had that same exited smile and sparkle in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to look relaxed even though he was odiously worried about the woman.   
        He was closely followed out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. by a very pretty girl. She had red hair and seemed very sassy, but I could see how worried she was. They came towards me slowly and carefully.When they got close enough the Doctor put his hand on the blond women's arm and kissed her. I was shocked, I never thought they would be together but know it made sense. I could sense time on her because of him because she was always with him.  
        I could just feel the doctors thoughts. He wanted to protect the girls,  both in different ways. The red haired girl he loved like a sister or even a daughter. The blond women he was confused, and very sad, about loving her.He didn't fully trust her but he would rather die than let anything hurt her. And that what I was doing.  
        I couldn't hear what they were saying but i got the idea. The Doctor was mad, but trying to hide it, he wanted the blond girl to free her hand. i did too, but she was always looking at me with that intense glare. If only she looked away for even a moment, just a second, I would gladly let her go. But she never did.  
        The Doctor turned to the red hared girl and they both turned to leave. I was left alone with the woman once again. This time though she had something more than fear going through her mind. I could almost hear the Doctor telling her what to do. either stay hear or get out but do not break her wrist. And i also could almost hear her saying that was exactly what she was going to do.   
        Reaching over to the table she grabbed a pencil and placed it in her mouth. She clenched her jaw and pulled. I felt the bone snap in my hand. The woman's face filled with pain. She took a moment to recover then picked up a book placed it in her hand, and walked out.  
        I was alone again.  
  



	3. 1969

20 years later, give or take, I had been moved to a storage cellar somewhere in England. I had always prided my self on holding my temper, but after almost ten years in a cell i was starting to lose it.  
i was tying to entertain my self by reciting Galifreyan law when I felt him. The same feeling i got in America all those years ago.the Doctor was near. He was younger this time by a few hundred years but he felt and acted older. Something haunted him and wade down on his heart but i didn't know what. He had someone with him again. She was his friend, but I guessed she wanted to be more.  
The Doctor was looking for something. Time disturbance by the look of it. He had a home made scanner (if you could call it that) and seemed very proud of it. I giggled to myself when he got suddenly exited as he started explaining his what ever he called it.  
After a few minuets I felt the time disturbance the Doctor was looking for. Someone else had joined him and his friend. A man this time, a very startled man. Then the Doctor was overexcited again explaining his home made scanner.  
I was enjoying being near my son again, but it couldn't last. soon he stared to walk away. I tried to call out to him but he would never hear me. I tried to will a time disturbance that the scanner would pick up. He stopped for a moment, but I was too weak to keep it up. And he was gone.


	4. The last time

I had escaped the storage cell soon after he left, I moved to a grave yard and there for many years. It was a nice life, the care taker came once a month and cleaned of all the moss and bird feces that I couldn't. No one comes to graveyards very much so i was left alone and in peace.  
But one day my peace was interrupted by two people appearing with out warning in front of me. A very skinny sort of boy and the same red head girl I had seen with the doctor years ago. They were both unconscious and holding hands. They were so cute. But soon the boy started to stir so I moved behind a stone just were they couldn't see me.  
Then he came. I knew it would be the last time i saw him the moment he stepped out of that stupidly wonderful box. Smiling he rushed over and pulled the girl up into a hug letting the boy get up on his own. Behind him the blond women came out of the box laughing. They stayed in front of me just being happy, laughing and joking. The Doctor brought out some cleaning supplies and they all started to clean up the box and change the light on top, whistling wile they worked. After almost an hour they put every thing away and started to leave.  
The blond woman and the Doctor went in first, almost followed by the red heard girl. But she stopped to wait for the boy. I knew he would never be going in to that old box again, and so did he. we were both looking at the same gravestone.  
RORY WILLIAMS  
AGE 82  
I knew what i had to do. The moment he turned back to the girl I reached forward and touched him. I felt filled with energy not a good kind though, a sad and depressed kind. the girls face was broken. I tried to block out her pain but it was too much. She screamed for the Doctor and he came running followed by the women. I didn't pay atention, I didn't have to. She wanted to go after Rory. the Doctor didn't. After a moment with the Women she had made up her mind. She turnd away from me. i gave her a last good by and reached.


	5. Epiloge

I never saw the Doctor after that day, and i was almost glad. I would never had bin able to face the pain in his eyes, again. I don't know how much longer i lived. But I never mover. I saw people come and go, grave robbers get caught and get away. I never moved. Then the day came when the pain stopped. when I became no more than just another statue. some people would say I died, but that happened years ago when I last saw the Doctor.  
I didn't die I was released from hell.


End file.
